Party At Mimi's
by Nine1
Summary: The digidestined decide to have a party at Mimi's house. Complete. Taishiro, Yamasuke, Jyouken, Takari, and Mimiyako.
1. Meeting

A/N: Eh...let's see. What am I doing? Oh, author's note. Okay, um, this fic is going to be (hopefully) three chapters long, one for the meeting, one for the preparations, and one for the party (hopefully I don't end up spanning the party over more chapters). The pairings for this fic, since I couldn't fit them into the summary, are as follows: Taishiro, Yamasuke, Jyouken, Takari, and Mimiyako. Sora and Iori are happily both single. R/R please...

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon, the characters, or any of the songs the boys sing. They sing (by order of appearance): "Without Me" by Eminem, "Wait and Bleed" by Slipknot, and "Digital Bath" by Deftones. 

The Meeting

"Now this looks like a job for me, so everybody, just follow me-"

Jyou covered his ears with his hands as Taichi sang the song at the top of his lungs while bouncing up and down on his bed. 

"Kou, can you please shut your boyfriend up?"

"No can do. Taichi does what Taichi wants."

The redhead was obviously enjoying Taichi's singing, if that was even possible. Jyou groaned and moved to pull the pillow over his head. 

"Yamato, will you please hurt your friend-"

"I felt the hate rise up in me, kneel down to clear the stone of leaves, I wander out where you can't see, inside my shell I wait and bleed-"

Jyou watched as the blonde bounced on the bed beside the brunette and groaned in defeat, falling back down onto the floor. Koushiro laughed. 

"You are such a drama queen."

"Yamato can at least sing. Taichi, on the other hand-"

"Yeeees?" Jyou noted with caution the creepy look on Koushiro's face as he asked this, and decided not to talk further. Koushiro was generally a nice person, but if you talked bad about either his laptop or his boyfriend, well...let's not get into that. I'm assuming you want to sleep tonight. 

"Nothing."

The door to Taichi's room burst open just then. "Hello, people!"

"Hello, Daisuke," they all chimed as the spiky-haired boy plopped onto the bed beside his blonde boyfriend.

"Hey, Yama-chan!" he said, kissing him square on the lips. 

"Hey, Dai-chan," he replied, smiling. "Join us as we sing."

"Okay!"

"NO!!!"

"You move, like I want to..." they began. Jyou recognized the song and for once listened to them, since they didn't sound that bad and the song rocked anyways. 

"To see...like your eyes do..."

"We are downstairs where no one can see," Jyou answered. The other three smiled and sang with him.

"New life break away," they all sang, and then stood up as they sang out on the chorus. 

"Tonight, I feel like more. Tonight, I..." Yamato pretended to strum a guitar as they all calmed down again and listened to the beat in their heads. 

"All hail the Deftones," Koushiro said happily. 

They all murmured agreements. Daisuke laid himself over his boyfriend's lap, playing with his blonde locks of hair. 

"Dai-chan, have you seen my brother or anyone else today?"

"Yeah, I saw Takeru and Hikari today. Or rather, I walked in on them making out on Takeru's couch when I went to remind them about the party thing tomorrow. Oh, and I talked to Miyako on the phone. She and Mimi were out at the mall and they were going to swing by when they were finished and had taken their stuff home and got ready."

"No one else?"

"Let me think...nope."

"I saw Sora today," Koushiro said thoughtfully. "I stopped by her mom's flower shop to make sure she hadn't forgotten about today, and she was there and told me she hadn't, but thanks anyway."

"Alright, then. Who else is there? Jyou, have you talked to your boyfriend today?"

Jyou was just about to answer when his cell phone rang. "Hold on." He answered it. "Kido Jyou here, who is this?"

He listened for a while, and then suddenly looked very tired. "Yes, Mrs. Ichijouji, I'll be right over. Yes, I'll be able to get him to come down. Don't worry, it's happened before. Okay, goodbye. Sorry to cause you all worry."

He hung up and then rose to his feet, turning to the confused faces of his friends. 

"Ken's sitting on the edge of the roof of that twenty-story building downtown again and he's refused to come down until I fork over those twenty bucks and that fountain pen I owe him. I'll be right back, with Ken, in a while. See you all."

He left the room and sped down the stairs of the apartment, running towards the building his boyfriend was waiting on. The others, back in Taichi's room, all shook their heads in amusement. 

"They have got to be the oddest couple I've ever known," Yamato said in wonderment. "Jyou and Ken...haha."

"Who would have thought?" Taichi asked in agreement.

"Well, you and Koushiro getting together was somewhat of a shock to me," Yamato admitted. 

Koushiro laughed. "Hell, it was a shock to me too."

"And you cursing," Taichi said, shaking his head and grinning. "My poor Kou-chan, I've influenced you. You've been around Yamato, Dai, and me for far too long."

"It's not my fault we go on so many double dates," Koushiro responded, shrugging. "Cursing seems to be a hobby for you three."

"You say it like it's a fucking bad thing," responded Dai smartly, smirking. They all laughed. 

The door opened again, and in walked Yamato Ishida the second and the girl that was surgically attached to her camera. 

"Okay now, guys, let's watch our language from now on. Girl in the room." Taichi pointed at his sister as if to emphasize her point, and Hikari rolled her eyes and sat next to Takeru on the floor of the room. 

"It wouldn't be anything I hadn't heard before. My ears, sadly, aren't virgin. I live with you, remember?"

Taichi stuck his tongue out at her in response and slid his arms around Koushiro's neck. Hikari lifted her camera and took a picture of them. Koushiro blinked after the flash went off and shook his head in amazement. "It's gotten to the point where I don't even see you take the picture. You do it so fast that when I've seen the light and blinked, it's already back in place."

Hikari laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment, Kou."

"So when are the others coming?" Takeru asked, fixing his cap upon his head. 

"That's what we're wondering," responded Jyou from under his pillow. 

"So you *can* hear!" Taichi said, pointing at Jyou triumphantly. 

Jyou removed his pillow, shook his head, and held his hands up, giving him a what-the-hells-wrong-with-you look. Koushiro chose to laugh and not glare at Jyou this time. Taichi laughed. "You're really funny, Jyou."

"I try not to be," Jyou muttered in response. 

"Anyways," Yamato broke in, "we need to get a hold of everyone and tell them to get their asses over here already. We were supposed to start the meeting half an hour ago."

"Well, we're here, so let's just start without them," Takeru reasoned. 

"Okay," Taichi began, in a very leader-like manner, "first order of business: location of the party."

"Mimi's house."

They all turned to look at Daisuke questioningly. 

"It's huge!" he said, holding his arms out as if to emphasize the size of the house. 

"Don't you think we should ask her first?" Yamato asked, hugging his boyfriend to his chest. 

"Hmmm, good idea," Daisuke responded, nuzzling the blonde's neck. 

Then Yamato pulled Daisuke onto the floor and everyone quickly turned their attention away from them to give them privacy. "So we need Mimi and Miyako here first and foremost, to discuss a party at Mimi's."

"Which brings us back to needing everyone here before we can start the meeting," Taichi sighed. As if on cue, the door burst open and Mimi and Miyako entered, followed by Jyou pulling Ken along behind him. 

"Please never do that again, Ken. It's getting really annoying," Jyou nagged. The other bluenette mumbled an apology and went to a corner to sit and sulk awhile. Jyou sighed and sat next to him. 

Then, Sora came into the room, quickly saying sorry for being late and diving onto the floor in between Mimi and Tai. Iori followed, calmly sitting on Jyou's other side and staring intently at the rest of the people in the room. 

"Right, so is that everybody?" Taichi asked, his spirits brightened at so many people arriving. They all looked around and nodded as they each did a head count of everyone there. Twelve in all. 

"Okay, so I was saying that we need to talk first about the location of the party. Daisuke suggested Mimi's house, because it's big, and besides, we won't have to clean up. Is that okay with you, Mimi?"

"Sure," the pink-haired girl responded, smiling, "that would be great! My parents won't mind at all, mostly because they won't be there all day tomorrow."

"That's perfect," said Taichi, clapping his hands once. "Yamato, Sora, and Miyako are in charge of food, am I correct?"

The people in question nodded their heads and said "yes", except for Yamato, who was still making out on the floor with Daisuke. He gave a thumbs-up sign to answer. 

"Hikari, you're going to take pictures?"

"Yuh-huh."

"Grocery shoppers for the things we need are...Kou-chan, Jyou, and Iori."

"Right."

"Takeru, Daisuke, and I will be providing transportation."

More nods.

"And Ken's mom is bringing the cake."

"Yeah," mumbled Ken, just audible enough for Tai to hear. 

"Ken, snap out of it. Despite what you believe, you are not dying."

"We're all dying, Tai. You're dying, I'm dying, we're all dying."

A few of the more optimistic people squirmed slightly at his attitude, but not much, since they were used to the goths in their group (i.e. Ken, Daisuke, Yamato, Iori, and a bit Koushiro.) Though they weren't as depressed as Ken always was, they did have quite the "weird" streak to them. (A/N: GO GOTHS! **waves black fingernails at fellow goths out there** Fuck y'all that disapprove. If you do, why're you reading this?).

"So we're all set for the party tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we're done. Can we go now?" asked a slightly disheveled Yamato.

Taichi held a finger up into the air. "I will see you all tomorrow. Now, off to prepare and do our different jobs."

"Yeah, yeah, see you all later," Daisuke waved and ran out of the room, followed closely by Yamato. 

They all followed his example and filed out of the room, talking amongst themselves and discussing what they were going to do at the party. 

Soon, all who were left were Taichi and Hikari. "That was pretty easy. We could have done that and gotten it over with a lot sooner if we just did it when we were together at school," Tai pondered. 

Tai's mom walked in and smiled at them. "We're going to grandma's house because it's her birthday and we need to visit."

"How old is she?" Kari asked.

"I don't know, I stopped counting ten years ago," her mom answered, laughing.

"Well, how old was she ten years ago?" Taichi asked smartly. He shared a smile with his sister, and then his mom answered his question. 

"She was fifty two."

They both turned to stare at their mother weirdly but she had already closed the door. 

~ ~ ~ ~

A/N: Please tell me you all got that dumb end joke...I know it was lame, I just thought of it when I was at the dentist's and for some reason decided to use it in my fic. Anyways, this fic is for all you people that wanted more after Cabins ended. (Yes, I KNOW I have yet to post the last chapter, but hey, I thought of this and decided to start it already!) Like? Don't like? Review!


	2. Preparations

A/N: Okay, finally done with the second chapter. Preparations for the party, just after the meeting, the night before the party night. Party-eve? Oh well, R/R please. Oh, disclaimer. I hate doing disclaimers...Ikky? Please?

Ikky: Oh, alright. Nine does not own Digimon, or the characters, or...anything. See, that wasn't hard.

Then you wouldn't mind doing it again. 

Ikky: Argh...

Preparations

Sora sniffed at her food, and then smiled. She looked longingly over the potato salad she was famous for, the nicely arranged platter of fruits and vegetables that no one ever touched, though it looked pretty anyways, and the freshly baked cookies. 

"Smells good," she complimented herself, putting the ingredients she had taken out away. 

The doorbell rang and she quickly removed her apron and mittens, placing them on the counter and going to answer the door. She pulled it open to reveal a very happy-looking Miyako. 

"Sora! Hi!"

"Hi, Miyako," she replied, smiling. "How are you?"

"Awesome!"

She shook her head wonderingly, grinning as her purple-haired friend entered the house, humming and throwing her shoes off with a flourish. 

"Did Miyako get some or something?"

"Yes, Miyako did, oh, she did."

Sora laughed and followed Miyako into the kitchen. "No wonder. Hey, where's Mimi anyways? Is she sleeping because Miyako tired her out?"

Miyako smirked and rolled her eyes. "I wish I was that good, but no. She's watching over the pie because it's in the oven and I had to come over here, which leads me to my explanation of why I'm here. Sora, do you have any pecans? I'd go buy some from the store but I figured I could borrow some from you."

Sora laughed and nodded, opening her cabinets to search for the desired items. She found a bag of pecans and tossed them over to her friend. 

"Thanks."

"No problem. Are you making your wonderful pecan pie again?"

Miyako nodded, smiling and blushing slightly at the compliment. "Yep. Hey, is Yamato cooking the meat, or what?"

"Yeah, he's in charge of the meat again. Just like last year."

"This year's meat better be nicer-tasting. Not that Yamato's cooking was bad, but I don't think he should ever let Daisuke help him cook again. Man, our fourth annual Digidestined barbeque. Can you believe it's been four years since we were all sitting around in Taichi's room, boredly thinking of things to do, and then we came up with the idea of a barbeque party?"

"I can hardly believe it. It seems like it wasn't that long ago. Hey, have you ever noticed that whenever we get bored we all meet up in Taichi's room? I mean, why not my room? Or your room? Or anybody else's room?"

"I don't know. I never thought about that."

They blinked at each other and then shrugged, smiling. "Well, I've got to get back to Mimi. She wouldn't know when the pie was ready to be taken out unless there was smoke coming from the oven. Thanks for the pecans!"

"Hey, no problem! Drop by anytime you need anything else, I'll probably have it in my cabinets somewhere."

"Okay, see ya!"

"Bye!"

Sora waved and smiled as Miyako shut the door, turning to her own cooking and sighing happily. This was going to be a great party. 

~ ~ ~ ~

"Kou-chan, I'm bored!"

"Hold on, Tai-chan, I'm almost done with my list."

He checked milk off of the yellow paper in his hand, taking hold of the cart and pushing it forward past that section of the grocery store.

"How come you have to buy your groceries too? We could have been out of here a lot earlier if you'd just done the party list!"

"Stop complaining. The more you complain, the longer it'll seem for you."

"You made that up so I'd shut up."

"You don't know that."

Taichi sighed and walked alongside his boyfriend, dragging his feet and staring at the floor. He rarely won an argument against the redhead, and was often annoyed by that, because he'd always thought of himself as a pretty good arguer. 

He watched the dairy products lining the aisle pass him by out of the corner of his eye. He always felt bored when he wasn't having sex, high, in a good conversation, doing something he loved, like soccer, or Koushiro, for that matter, eating, or sleeping. Needless to say, Taichi had a short attention span. 

He was almost tempted to stop Koushiro from moving another inch, dragging him onto the floor of the grocery store aisle, and having a heavy make-out session, or maybe even more. He never really cared about people looking at him weird when he got romantic or just horny towards Koushiro in public. Koushiro usually told him to stop, but sometimes he was just as bored as Taichi and went along with it. Sometimes he even started it. Unfortunately, this wasn't one of those times. 

Koushiro didn't stop his steady pace of glancing down at his list and looking up and around for the things he was looking for, sometimes lifting something up and putting it back, sometimes placing it into his cart. Taichi watched him, his eyes drooping, his mouth pouting. He had to do something fun, and fast. He glanced around and wondered what he could do in a grocery store. His hyperactive imagination instantly processed a list of things for him to do, and he grinned widely as he smoothly slowed his pace until he could slip around a different aisle than the one Koushiro was going through. 

If Koushiro wasn't going to have any fun with him, then he'd just have to find something to do by himself. Being Taichi, this wouldn't be very hard. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Daisuke lay flat on his stomach on Yamato's bed, his eyes peering out boredly over his tanned arms, watching the blonde as he tuned his guitar. He sighed again, louder this time, wondering if the blonde would notice him. He waited a few seconds, and still being unnoticed, rolled over onto his back. 

"Yama-chan, I'm still alive here, you know," he said matter-of-factly. 

The blonde glanced up from his guitar and eyed his boyfriend, noting his boredom. "Yeah, I know, Dai-chan. I'm sorry if I was ignoring you."

"You love your guitar more than me," the redhead stated, pouting. 

Yamato couldn't help but smile and put his guitar away, standing and walking towards the other. He plopped down on the bed and laid over his boyfriend's stomach, resting his head on his pillow. 

"So, what do you want to do, then?"

"Let's go see how the others are doing with their preparations," Daisuke suggested. He sat up, forcing Yamato to squirm off and to the side of him, where he lay on his side and looked back at his boyfriend. 

"I suppose we could do that," he said slowly. "Who do you want to visit?"

"Well, Tai and Koushiro are probably out shopping, so who would be home?"

"My brother and Hikari are out on a date, I believe."

"I really don't feel like going all the way to Ken's house, where I know both he and Jyou are, so why don't we visit Mimi and Miyako?"

"And then pop by Sora's place?"

"Okay."

They got up from the bed and put on their shoes, then walked together out of the room and the house, Yamato making sure to lock the door behind him. Yamato reached down and entwined Daisuke's fingers in his as they walked to the car. They separated to go to either side and climb in, and then Yamato started the car and backed out of the driveway. 

They drove to Miyako's house and got out of the car, Daisuke sprinting to the door and ringing the doorbell. He impatiently tapped his foot on the doormat, arms crossed. Miyako opened the door and smiled at him. 

"Well, hello, Daisu-agh!"

Daisuke leapt onto her and hugged her tightly, and Miyako nearly dropped him. Yamato loped up to the door, laughing. "Daisuke, you're going to kill someone doing that, someday, I just know it."

Miyako shoved Daisuke off of her and grinned at the redhead. "Nice to see you too."

Daisuke ran past her into the house and was surprised to see Sora also there, sitting next to Mimi on the couch. "Hey, Sora! What're you doing here?"

"Miyako came to my house to borrow some pecans, and I had just finished my cooking, so I came back to the house with her. What are you guys doing here?"

"Daisuke was bored and wanted to visit everybody to see what was happening," Yamato explained, sitting on the couch next to Mimi. He hugged her hello and then reached over her to hug Sora. Daisuke threw his arms around both girls and squeaked a "Hey!", enthusiastically throwing himself onto the couch beside Yamato and latching onto his waist. They all sweatdropped and laughed, saying their respective hellos to the hyperactive redhead. 

Miyako sat down in a chair opposite the couch, where the other four were all bunched up. She smiled and shook her head wonderingly at her group of friends. "Where did we get so lucky to have each other as friends?" she asked in a half-whisper. The other four all mirrored her thoughtful, pleasant look at her comment, which was heard despite the air conditioner and TV next to them. 

"We just got lucky," Mimi guessed, shrugging. Sora giggled and hugged her pink-haired friend, who hugged her back, laughing. 

"Hey has anyone heard from any of the others yet?" Yamato asked, twirling locks of Daisuke's spiky hair around one of his long fingers. 

"Taichi and Koushiro have gotten into a bit of trouble at the supermarket," Miyako stated, sighing. "It seems Taichi got a bit bored and separated himself from our poor Kou, wreaking havoc upon the fruit and playing bowling with melons and canned food."

"Typical Taichi," Yamato muttered, yet smiled and shook his head at the thought of his reckless best friend. 

"Did they get kicked out or something?" Daisuke asked, interested in the story.

"Actually, just after the incident, the manager did kick them out, but then Koushiro had a reasonable talk with him and calmed him down enough to let them off with a warning-"

"So they weren't kicked out, then?"

"I wasn't finished," Miyako said, eyeing Daisuke, who shrank back into the pillows slightly at her look. "Anyways, as they were exiting the store, I guess Taichi seized his chance or something and turned around to face the manager, who happened to be watching them walk out, and _flipped the manger off._ Luckily, they ran out of the store faster than the security could, and needless to say, the manager ran out and screamed at them that they really were banned from the grocery store now."

"Stupid Taichi," Yamato sighed, scratching his head and then brushing it back into place with his fingers. 

"I think it was very brave," Daisuke stated, beaming. 

"Well, he does bear the Crest of Courage," Mimi giggled. 

"What about the others? Do you know what they're doing?" Yamato asked. 

"I believe Takeru and Hikari had a date today," Sora half-asked, half-stated. Yamato nodded. 

"And Iori is done shopping already, but he has kendo lessons," Mimi added.

"Jyou is probably at Ken's in Tamachi," Daisuke said.

"And that leaves us together, anxiously waiting for tomorrow to come already," Miyako finished, sighing.

"Don't worry, it'll come soon enough," Daisuke assured her, smiling. 

"Daisuke, you are the perkiest goth I have ever known," Sora informed him. 

"You barely noticed?" Yamato asked dryly. 

He glanced at the redhead next to him and looked over his black, baggy jeans, his black t-shirt that read "Don't talk to me when I'm talking to myself," his black cord wrapped around his neck a few times to make a slightly loose necklace, his multiple black bracelets on both wrists, his black nail polish, and the impossibly bright smile plastered over his face. It didn't fit, and yet...it looked just right on him. 

"Maybe Yamato's gothiness rubbed off on him, but his depressing attitude didn't?" suggested Mimi. 

"I do not always have a depressing attitude," the blonde muttered, crossing his arms. 

Daisuke giggled and hugged the blonde around his shoulders. "Of course you don't, Yama-chan! You're a regular ray of sunshine."

"Anyways," Miyako broke in, "Tai and Kou should be home by now. You want me to call them over?"

"We wouldn't really do anything. It's late now, anyways. We just popped by for a visit, and we do have to set things straight back at home and everything, but we'll see you guys tomorrow at the party. Mimi, expect me around early, and for god's sakes let me in when I ring the doorbell this time," Yamato gave her a look. 

"What? I was in a deep sleep and just didn't hear the doorbell. You only waited outside for fifteen minutes," Mimi reasoned, shrugging. 

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Miyako said, standing up to hug them both goodbye. They all hugged and Yamato and Daisuke exited the house, waving and getting into the car to drive back home.

~ ~ ~ ~

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was so unbelievably boring, but I had to get it out of the way already because I'd done enough stalling. Too many ideas running around in my head right now...agh! Well, I hope you all at least sort-of liked it, and please, please review? See, the review button? Just down there? See you in the next chapter!


	3. The Party

A/N: So, I get back from my much-needed vacation and find that...fanfiction.net is down. Argh! Well, if you're reading this, it's back up again, and I'm sorry for uploading this so late! I went through a bit of a writer's block. Anyways, this chapter of my wonderful story is the party chapter! Yes, it's finally here. 

Let's see...no warnings, unless you somehow went through the first two chapters straight to this one and haven't realized by now that it's Taishiro, Yamasuke, Jyouken, Takari, and Mimiyako. Looking for Sora and Iori in a couple? You won't find that here. This authoress doesn't believe in character bashing, so there's none of that here. As for the Ken-being-a-psycho thing, well, he is, isn't he? That isn't bashing. I love Ken-chan! 

Oh, one more thing. I make references to Tamagotchi in this chapter. If you don't know what that is, you're missing out! Actually, it's a type of virtual pet (THE best type, if you ask me.) If you don't know what they're talking about, you can skip that part, I guess.

Dedications: To my wonderful muse, Ikky, to Sarah-chan (if she even reads this) for an encouraging e-mail, and to my Zukitchi, for inspiring me to include the wonderful Tamagotchi references into this chapter. (Damn you, Zuki! I *will* get Zatchi from you! x.x')

Now, the disclaimer. **nudges the blonde boy next to her**

Ikky: Oh. Nine doesn't own, or even claim to own, Digimon, the characters, Tamagotchi, or any of that. She owns whatever she came up with from her own mind, as in, her original ideas. That's it. 

Thank you, dear Ikarus muse. And now, no more rambling from me. (Except for the ending A/N.)

The Party

Yamato rang Mimi's doorbell for the fifth time and grumbled, glancing at his watch. The second hand had just hit twelve when the door was yanked open, revealing a rather disheveled looking Mimi. 

"You're early," she informed him grumpily.

"Yes, I know. I figured if I got here fifteen minutes early, by the time you answered the door, it would be the time I normally would have walked in if you knew how to answer a door within the minute it's rung."

She moved back to let him into the house, glaring at him. "Smart-ass," she muttered, as she went back to her room to get herself fixed up. 

Yamato carried the packets of meat into her kitchen and began opening them, carefully placing them on a plate while he went outside and into the backyard to get the barbeque pit ready. 

When he had already put the meat onto the pit to cook he went back inside and collapsed into a chair, sighing. At that point, Mimi came twirling out of her room and pranced down the hall to stop in front of Yamato. She twirled around and held her arms out, and he raised an eyebrow. 

She put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes at him. "Well, how do I look?"

"Um...nice?" he tried.

She shook her head. "No, not nice. Try something that will help me guess as to what to wear."

"How should I know?"

"Aren't you gay?"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Gay guys are supposed to have a keen sense of fashion, aren't they?"

"Please, that is so stereotypical."

Mimi laughed. "You're right, I'm sorry, Yama. I guess I'm still sort of angry about being woken up earlier than I'm accustomed to. It's been so long since I had to get up to host a party at my house, you know?"

Yamato nodded and grinned. "So I noticed."

Mimi gave him a look and went back into her room, probably to change again. He sighed and glanced at his watch, wondering when Miyako would arrive with decorations. He grabbed the remote control and turned the TV on, flipping channels until he found MTV2. He turned the volume up until it filled the whole house with the rock music. Smiling contentedly, he sunk against the back of the couch and rested his head on a pillow. 

The door burst open and Miyako pushed through, carrying bags of things to "make the house pretty for the party." She was followed by Jyou, who also carried multiple bags, and Ken, who carried scissors, tape, and other things they might have needed while decorating. 

"What's with all the bags? We can't need too many decorations..." Yamato said as he stood and helped Miyako and Jyou with some of their bags. 

"Thank you. We also have the food, including Sora's, which we stopped by her house to pick up. She wasn't ready, and she was afraid of the food losing its taste if it didn't get over here soon," Miyako explained. 

"Oh, okay. So, you're all going to help Mimi and me decorate, then?"

"Yup. Where is Mimi, anyways?"

"Getting ready." He jutted his thumb back over his shoulder towards Mimi's room. Miyako rushed past him and into her girlfriend's room, shutting the door. He turned to Jyou and Ken. "Right. So, let's have a look at those decorations."

They all spent much of two hours putting up all of the decorations all over the large living room, kitchen, dining room, and hallways. 

Ken stood on a ladder and put up blue streamers across one wall, accidentally dropping one end on Jyou's head. He glanced down to see Jyou blinking in surprise, with streamer drooping over his head so only one eye was visible behind his glasses. Ken, very uncharacteristically, giggled in delight. 

Yamato took one end of the streamer in his hand and handed the other end to Miyako, who had emerged with Mimi from her girlfriend's room a while ago. They both ran about with the streamer, wrapping up Jyou and Ken in the process. The two bluenettes found themselves stuck together facing each other quite tightly, and they both couldn't hide their twin blushes. Mimi nudged Jyou's back and he leant forward to kiss Ken, and the rest all cheered. 

They had all decided before that Jyou and Ken didn't get as much time together as the rest of the couples, and they would make sure the two would get plenty of time alone at this party to work on their blossoming relationship. They were the newest ones, after all, with only three weeks behind them as a couple. 

When the decorations were all nicely done, they all drove to their respective homes to get ready for the party-to-come. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Eight o' clock came about, and Taichi slid into his car and turned it on, glancing once in the rearview mirror to check his appearance. Satisfied with his reflection, he drove to Koushiro's house to pick him up. The redhead climbed into the passenger seat and smiled. "So, who else are we picking up?"

"Let's see, oh, we got Miyako. Easy."

"Good. I'm glad we don't have to drive all the way to Tamachi or anything."

"No, unfortunately, Takeru got Ken and Jyou. He also has to take my sister. Of course, that was expected."

"So we're the only three-person group in one car?" 

"Yup. Just you, me, and Miyako."

"The other group?"

"Daisuke's taking Yama, Iori, and Sora."

"Right. So, what are we waiting for?"

Taichi grinned and looked forward. "Nothing at all." 

He slammed onto the gas pedal and sped off down the road towards Miyako's house.

They came to a rather sudden stop in front of the purple-haired girl's house and waited for her to come out and get in. When she did, Taichi took off as soon as he heard Miyako's car door close.

"Calm down, Tai!" she yelled, quickly pulling her seatbelt on. Koushiro turned in his seat to apologize to her for his boyfriend. Taichi was now singing along to the radio-off-key, on purpose, and loudly.

Miyako groaned but couldn't help her amused grin. Taichi was definitely one of the special ones. After all, she, too, enjoyed annoying people on purpose sometimes. I mean, how could you resist when opportunity presents itself? It just so happens that, to Taichi, _everything_ presents opportunity.

~ ~ ~ ~

"What is taking so damned long?" Daisuke asked shrilly, leaning over Yamato to glare out of the passenger window at Sora's house. After some time, she came out of the house and turned to lock it, walking down her driveway to the parked car and climbing in next to Iori.

"It's about time," Daisuke grumbled at her. She smiled apologetically and gave a little wave of her hand. 

"Well, we should be off to the party now, Dai. Go on."

Daisuke sighed and turned back around to shove the gear into Drive and lurch forward towards their destination: Mimi's house.

Yamato was doing his best to hold back laughter and Iori was grinning at the window. Sora herself had to bite her hand to keep from laughing out loud and further angering the redheaded driver. After some time passed and Mimi's house loomed up before them, Daisuke was able to crack a grin and laugh a little, and only then did the other passengers burst out laughing along with him. He apologized for being a jerk and Sora accepted the apology.

They got out of the car and walked up Mimi's driveway to her house. Yamato rang the doorbell and prayed that Mimi would answer it during this century, and luckily, she answered a mere five seconds after his finger left the doorbell. 

"Hey, everyone! Come on in, you're my first arrivers."

No later than right after she spoke did Taichi's car come screeching down the road and slide to a halt behind Daisuke's car. 

"Hey!" the brunette yelled as he and two others climbed out of the car. 

"Hey!" they all yelled back, and Miyako ran up to the door to hug Mimi. 

"I missed you!" she squealed, giggling.

"Missed you too!"

"It's only been five hours," Yamato groaned. The two girls happily ignored him and led the way into the house, the others following close behind. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Mimi led Miyako along the dance floor, gracefully dipping her and pulling her back up to spin her around. The music was punk rock, mind you, but I suppose that didn't really matter to them. The dance floor was actually Mimi's living room, around the coffee table set in front of the couch. Daisuke was perched on top of the long table at the other end of the room, sitting next to the bowl of Snickers bars (A/N: What were you expecting, punch? **makes a face**). He held his Coke can in one hand and his Game Boy Color in the other. He was trying to get his Mimitchi cleaned up and ready for his beauty contest when Yamato climbed onto the table next to him and peered over his shoulder. 

"Whatcha' playin'?"

"Tamagotchi."

"Still with your Mimitchi?"

"Yup."

"What did you name this one, again?"

Daisuke blushed slightly. "Yama-chan."

"What?"

"No, that's what I named him. Yama-chan the Mimitchi Tamagotchi."

Yamato giggled and pulled his Tamagotchi from his pocket. He showed it to Daisuke. Daisuke made a face. "You got Zukitchi."

"Not on purpose. I was aiming for Mimitchi, but...I sort of left him at home one day when I went shopping...and came home to this. But, he had just changed, so I've been taking perfect care again in hopes of getting Zatchi."

"Why the alien?"

"Better than Bill Clinton."

"I like Gaijintchi!" Daisuke yelped defensively.

Yamato smiled. "That's just because you've only gotten him once and he, for some reason, came along in that time in your life where you were most into Tamagotchi."

"Well, I'm trying to get back into it."

"Where are yours? I mean, the real ones, not the Game Boy version."

"At home," muttered Daisuke sheepishly. "On pause. I didn't want them to get neglected at this party if..."

"If you got drunk?" Yamato supplied. 

Daisuke narrowed his eyes at him, and the blonde laughed.

Just then, the door flew open (A/N: Why do doors always fly open in my fics? Is this a trend?), and Takeru, Hikari, Jyou, and Ken came in. 

"Traffic," muttered Takeru darkly, and Hikari patted her boyfriend's shoulder. Takeru noticed his brother's Tamagotchi out and yelped, pulling his own from his pocket. 

"I forgot," he mumbled, checking it's stats. "Sorry, Ginji."

Hikari giggled and patted her own pocket, where she knew hers was safely already asleep. They all had gotten Tamagotchi when Daisuke raved about them for a full week and showed them his collection of fourteen, Japanese, American, Angel, Forest, Ocean, and others. After they bought their own, they soon also became somewhat addicted, and now the one who had the least in his collection was Jyou, who had five, and counting. Daisuke's Tama Count had reached thirty one just last week. He had six running, all at home.

"Bad caretaker, bad," Yamato playfully scolded his younger brother. Takeru scowled at him and shoved a Snickers into his brother's mouth. Yamato thoughtfully ate it and grinned.

"So anyways, what did we miss?" Jyou asked, after a quick glance at his Mametchi's screen and a satisfied grin that she was doing okay.

"Nothing, really. We were mostly just sitting around and waiting for you. Except for Mimi and Miyako, who haven't stopped dancing," Koushiro pointed at the pair, who were still dancing, oblivious to the arrival of their friends.

"They really do amaze me," Hikari giggled, and then tugged on Takeru's shirt until he joined her in dancing alongside the other couple.

Daisuke stretched his arms out and hopped off of the table. "Now that we're all here, isn't it time to say our speeches or whatever?"

"Ah, yeah. Forgot about that. Taichi, speech time!"

After a bit of shuffling around, arranging chairs, and making certain dancing people sit down and stop dancing by stapling them to their chairs, Taichi stood before the group to present his annual speech.

"Well, gang, here we are, at our fourth annual Digidestined Barbeque. I'm so glad we've come this far, and we're closer than ever. Some of us have gotten together since our last Barbeque," he glanced at Jyou and Ken, "and some of us have been together even before we ever thought up the barbeque," he winked at Yamato and Daisuke, "but we've all been together as a group of twelve friends for what has to be, what, five years now? And even eight years, for the first eight of us. I just have to say, as I have all three years before, that I'm so glad that we've all stayed together for so long, and I hope we stay together for many, many years to come. I've seen some of you grow up, and hell, I've seen some of you get even more immature, if possible, but what never changed was that glow inside each one of us that makes us the Digidestined. It's been so long since we've last seen our partners," he sniffled, "but Gennai did assure us we would see them again some day, didn't he? So let's not give up on our hopes that we'll meet again in the Digital World someday. Until then-" a little beep sounded from Tai's pocket, "-oh, hold on a second." He fumbled around with something in his pocket and more beeps sounded, and soon he put it back and looked up again, "Until then, we shall PARTY ON!"

They all raised their fists into the air and cheered, the people with hats (a.k.a. TK) throwing them up into the air. They clinked Coke cans and drank to Tai's speech, and then turned the music back on and took the staples out of certain peoples' clothes.

The dancers returned to the dance floor, the lovers (well, some of them) returned to the couches to make out, and Daisuke and Yamato returned to the table, where they guarded the Snickers bowl and bickered about the Pochitchi that had won the beauty contest in the Game Boy.

~ ~ ~ ~

Ten o' clock ticked by and found Mimi and Miyako sleeping on the couch, tired out from dancing nonstop. Takeru and Hikari were also taking a break, beside the sleeping couple on the same couch. Daisuke and Yamato were now arguing about Bill Clinton (the real one), Tai and Koushiro were stealing Snickers out of the bowl behind Yamato's turned back and launching them at Jyou and Ken, then pretending it was Sora and Iori, who were engaged in a conversation about their future careers. Jyou and Ken were staring at the TV and flipping channels every few minutes.

"But he *so*did it to earn publicity."

"Why would he do that? He was the freaking president!"

"Well, he was a nutcase!"

"I know that."

"Hey, we agreed on something."

"No we didn't!"

Yamato slapped Taichi's hand as it reached for the Snickers bowl. He eyed the nearly empty bowl, the pile around Jyou and Ken on the couch, and then Taichi's face. Taichi did his best to look innocent, which he wasn't very good at. He pointed at Sora and Iori, and Yamato bopped him over the head with the entire bowl.

"You aren't listening to me," Daisuke whined, pulling on the blonde's sleeve. He, too, was bopped with the Snickers bowl, and he mumbled to himself and pouted a bit.

Just then, Miyako woke up and blinked. She glanced around the room and gave it a good look for the first time that evening. She glanced at Takeru and Hikari next to her.   
  
"Hey, when did you guys get here?"

~ ~ ~ ~

The twelve of them all sat around the dining room and kitchen tables, eating the meat that had just finished cooking, the first round having been badly burned when Yamato again let Daisuke aid him in fixing the meat for them to eat. 

"Hey, this is pretty good, Yamato. It's a lot better than last year's," Taichi complimented his best friend, digging into the food on his plate. "And Sora, the potato salad is awesome. Oh, and the vegetables and fruit look really pretty arranged like that..." he glanced at the untouched platter in the center of the table. 

Sora smiled. "Thanks, Taichi."

"Miyako, I just love your pecan pie!" Daisuke squealed as he tried to steal a pecan from Yamato's pie. Yamato slapped his hand with his fork, which ended up starting a fork-fight between the two.

"Thanks, Dai," she replied happily, watching the redhead duel with his boyfriend over her precious pie.

"Dai and pie rhyme," Ken muttered, poking at his potato salad.

"Yes, they do, Ken. They do," answered Jyou, putting an arm around his boyfriend and kissing the side of his head.

Koushiro muttered something about wondering if Jyou ever played doctor with Ken and Sora stepped on his foot.

"Ow."

"Well, I'm glad that everyone's happy with their food. Thanks for letting us use your house, Mimi," Sora said quickly.

"Um, your welcome," Mimi beamed, spoon-feeding Miyako some pecan pie.

"So, who's house next year?" she asked, ready to offer her house again if no one took the offer.

"We can have it at ours," Hikari replied, pointing to herself and her brother.

"Okay!"

"Great!"

"Merf!"

"Merf?"

Taichi swallowed and tried again. "Yes!"

"Right, so it's our house next year," Hikari repeated, and then turned to beam at Takeru. She stopped smiling when she saw his face.

"TK?"

"I think I'm going to be sick. Must have been all that dancing after I ate a burrito back at my house, and then eating all of this right after our dancing."

He ran off in the general direction of the bathroom and Yamato sighed. "We shouldn't have eaten this late anyways. It's already going to be eleven!"

"I'm sorry I burned the meat again," Daisuke muttered sadly.

They all spoke words of encouragement and forgiveness, with the exception of Ken, who bluntly said, "Dai, please don't 'help' again next year."

Jyou bonked him with a now empty Snickers bowl.

"Sorry. Yes, Dai, it's okay, don't worry about it," Ken said, exaggeratingly nice.

"Anyways, the end of the party must be near. I suppose it's safe to pass out pieces of the cake now."

Ken and Hikari passed out pieces of cake and Mimi passed out napkins and forks. "Hope you all like it, it's different from last year's. This time, Mom got that Funfetti stuff with different colors inside the cake," Ken explained.

"I love Funfetti!" Taichi stated happily.

"Me too," said TK, shutting the bathroom door, "but I'll offer my piece to whoever wants it. No more eating or dancing for me tonight."

He ended up giving the piece of cake to Hikari and was content with watching her eat it. She ended up only eating a fourth and then giving it up to Taichi, who gulped it down in two large bites.

When they were done, the plates were cleared and they all gathered in the living room and said their goodbyes. After hugs, kisses, tears (only because Taichi stepped on Iori's toe where he had just fixed his ingrown toenail), and laughs, they all went their own separate ways with the people they had arrived with.

Mimi and Miyako were left in Mimi's doorway, waving after them, arms around each other's waist. They closed the door and began taking decorations down. When they had finally taken it all down and thrown it in the trash cans, Mimi was left with two Snickers wrappers in her hand. Miyako glanced up at her questioningly. "Souvenirs," she explained, and put them into a small tin box that held a picture of them all from their first barbeque, a love note from the second (the same one that she had received from Miyako asking her to be her girlfriend), and a package of tartar sauce from the third (long story). 

She closed the box, placed it on top of her dresser, and noticed the music was still on. She held her hand out to Miyako and raised her eyebrows, grinning. "Would you care to dance?"

Miyako took her hand and led her out into the hallways, where they began dancing, much slower and more lovingly than they did in front of their friends, now that they were alone and had the house to themselves until the next morning around noon. 

Outside, the moon shone at its brightest, being the full moon that was also present at all three of their previous barbeques. Of course, none of them had noticed that.

~ ~ ~ ~

A/N: May I just point out that that was supposed to be plotless, pointless, and cute? Sorry for all of the Tamagotchi references for you people that aren't familiar with it (You should be... -_-'.) I couldn't help it! Uh, Zuki made me do it! . I dun like last chapters. They're so...final. My third Digimon fanfic, done! Anyways, hope you all liked. Review, review!

Ikky: Or she will sic random Tamagotchi on you...

**Blink, blink** 

Ikky: Right, I'll shut up now.


End file.
